The War Between Two Diffrences
by chrisballer
Summary: Theres a war.
1. Frontline

Once again Zidane was awakend by the roar and light of a blast. He sat up in his bed sweat pouring  
  
from his blond hair. He wiped his forehead, making his hand drenched in sweat. He set his hand back  
  
down helping hold himself up. Lifting the blanket off of him Zidane walked to the window and glanced   
  
out. Another flash of destruction lit up the room some what suprising him. The war had been going on  
  
for almost a year now, and almost everynight he was awakened by the unbearable crashing of the bombs.  
  
Some more louder than the next but always loud. Hunks of rusted and destroyed metal lay everywhere  
  
you could see. The night before one flew in threw the window smashing and leaving a large hole in the  
  
wall. Tommorow was his turn. He had to go into battle. He was already there once, it was horrible.  
  
People being decapetated all around you, thier blood landing on your face. Limbs hitting your head and  
  
making you fall over. He remembered it perfectly, and he regreted it. He wasnt forced to the first  
  
time, but now they were running out of troops and needed help quick. They had promised that if you  
  
went in once and survived you wouldnt have to go in again...But this time was an emergency. If he   
  
didnt go the King Cid would be forced to put him in jail. Because he cant give him speacial treatment  
  
and not the others. But Zidane understood. Just thinking about going again made him sick. He sat back  
  
on his bed and leaned forward putting his forearms on his knees. He wiped the seat off his head once   
  
more and layed back in his bed. Turned the fan towards his too cool him off. Then he closed his eyes  
  
and drifted off to sleep only too be woken up once more.  
  
Vivi picked up his bowl and headed to the sink. He pushed a stool over to the front and climbed it to   
  
wash his dishes. He stuck his plug in the sink and turned on the water. Bubbles began to rise quick and  
  
overflow over the sink. He fell back and landed on his back. The soap filled the counters and all the way  
  
onto the floor. Vivi had accidently dropped the soap into the sink. He started crawling slowly back, up to  
  
the wall."Help" He screamed. Water poored onto the floor. Freya runned into the room. "My god kid".  
  
She ran into the room and saw the mess growing fast. Zidane ran in, "Whats wr..Holy shit!" He ran   
  
to the sink and turned off the tap to stop the soap. He then ran into the bathroom and grabbed some   
  
towels, he came back in passed one to Freya and one to Vivi, he kept two for himself. They all began   
  
to clean up the mess. In five minutes most of it was cleaned up, but they left Vivi in there to finish it.  
  
"How could such a little guy make a big mess!" said Zidane laughing. Vivi was on his hands and knees   
  
wiping up the water. "Its not funny that was alot of mess." said Freya. "Im sorry." said Vivi sadly.  
  
"Its okay little guy, that was a nice wake up call for me." said Zidane still laughing. He got up out of  
  
his chair and walked to the coffe machine. Grabbed the coffe cup that he used yesterday and looked  
  
at it "Well thanks little guy, now my coffe cups clean." He laughed again along with Vivi that was also  
  
laughing. He took the coffe jar thingy and poored the coffe into the cup. He took a sip and headed   
  
back to the table. After 5 steps his foot swung from underneath him and he landed on his back."Ah-!"  
  
He screamed. The coffe cup flew in the air and tipped over flinging the coffe out and heading towards  
  
Zidanes face. "Uhhahh!" He screamed again rolling over as fast as he could just missing being burt by it.  
  
Zidane layed there on his back not moving or making any noise. No one was making any noise. Then Vivi   
  
started chuckling. Then Zidane started laughing. Even Freya couldnt hold it she let out a bit of a laugh.  
  
But there was no more laughing that afternoon.  
  
There was a huge line up for the signing up to go to war. Huge gates blocked the way. When it was  
  
finally his turn Zidane signed his name on a large sheet or paper. There were many diffrent names on  
  
there, some no one in the group had heard of. Some as strange as Grwlander, and Halkrigy. He slowly  
  
signed his name using up as much freedom as he could. Freya stould in line behind him with Steiner.  
  
After Zidane signed the paper he walked up a bit and leaned up against the wall to wait for his friends  
  
They walked into a large room full of armour and weapons. People were talking all around. Some were  
  
having a blast not knowing what it was going to be like. But there was no talking between these three,  
  
because they knew what it was going to be like. Zidane began to fell nausious. "I think im getting..sick"  
  
he said. "Me too, but you have to hold it in, I dont want to go as much as you dont." said Freya. Steiner  
  
just stould there mentally preparing for what was to come, he was in a trance (not THE trance). He   
  
just stood there gazing at the ground. "Hey Steiner, you okay?" asked Zidane. He didnt answer. "Hey!".  
  
He snapped back into reality, with a jump. "Ah, wha? wha? Oh, what did you say?" Steiner said. Zidane  
  
looked at him "You nervous?". "Nononono, you got it all wrong buddy, but you know you have to prepare  
  
for battle. Youve seen it havent you?" He said. "Oh, yeah." said Zidane walking over to a bench and  
  
sitting down "And I wish i hadnt.". Zidane got up and put some armour on. Freya followed his movement.  
  
Steiner always wears his armour and was back into a daze. Once his armour was on he stould up and h-  
  
eaded to the front line. 


	2. Words of Encouragments

Zidane slowly walked to the large group of knights, mages, monsters and wizards that were waiting im-  
  
patiently to get things started. A commander stood in front of all of them. His armor shown in the  
  
bright sun. He cleared his thoat and began to talk."Hello..I hope you are all felling in and doing well  
  
today, because if you aren't then i recomend you go home immediatly. So, how are we all?" Then whole  
  
crowd roared in excitement. All exept Zidane, Steiner and Freya, they knew how it was and how it was   
  
going to feel after the 3rd or 4th day sitting and living in the blood and insides of your friends and   
  
family. The commander continued."Remember war is not a game, nor fun in the least. You all may think  
  
this will be all fun and games but it is not like that. It is and will be one of the most horrid experinces  
  
you will ever face. You will be up against the giantest of giants, strongest of knights, and darkest of   
  
mages. If you are not prepared then i suggest you do. You will have ten minutes to get ready and make  
  
sure you are out and ready. And please, please do be careful. I would love for you all to come back  
  
here safe and sound, but i know that near to impossible. And with that I will let our very own King   
  
have a word of encourgement." The Commander waited for the Kind to walk up the the mic. He was   
  
a bug again. So he jumped over to the commanders feet. The commander bow to the crowd and then  
  
to the King and walked away. Zidane now paid much more attention then when the commander spoke.  
  
Stenier kneeled on his sword and Freya's eyes were also a bit wider. The King spoke "Hello heroes,  
  
how are you?". The crowed roared, but not as loud as before because they had taken the commanders  
  
words to the mind and heart and some had, had second thoughts of going, but would rather go then   
  
be put in the dungeon. "Well," said the King "I am sure you see that i am a bug again, it seems that   
  
that curse the woman put on me had an effect that could not be broken. But that does not have any  
  
thing to do with what I was going to talk to you about. I am here to tell you that war is not a joke,   
  
not a game, it takes strategy and sometimes even stealth. In this case I am pretty sure you wont need   
  
much stealth but in times that you need it i hope that you can be quiet. Some of the territory that  
  
battle will be fought on is owned by Wood Elves. They have extremly good stealth skills as you should   
  
all know by now, by fairy tales and history. We have asked them to use thier land in return for riches,  
  
they only ask for us NOT to destroy any of your surroundings because that is how they know how to  
  
get around, by the way things look. So do not ruin them. Anyway I have to get to a meeting so you  
  
have my support and luck. I hope you all make it back safely. Please survive, good luck." The King   
  
hopped away. It was silent know, everyone was thinking about the words of the King and the commander.  
  
Zidane thought to himself about the princess, he missed her but she was the ruler of Alexandria now.  
  
The enemy. She had taken over the throne and her genes took over her. She now ordered and demended  
  
like her mother, not asked and thanked like everyone thought she would turn out to be like. He stopped  
  
and snapped back into reality. And waited for it all to begin. 


End file.
